


Nos jours désenchantés

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Letters, Missing Scene, Resistance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: A 16 ans, l'on pense amitiés et rires, doutes et devoirs, jeux et légèreté.A 16 ans, l'on se construit, l'on se cherche et se découvre, l'on tente, aime, réessaie.A 16 ans, la peur n'est pas censée éclore, ni l'ombre de la guerre se profiler aux-dessus des rêves.Mais elles, malgré leurs 16 ans, doivent apprendre à côtoyer la poigne insidieuse de la désillusion.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, HP Diversity, The Chamber





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Ce triptyque est ma participation au projet "Et si c'était eux", sur le HPF, pour la première session sur la guerre. Le but est de se concentrer sur des personnages secondaires : pour moi, Lavande et Parvati en 1995.
> 
> Tout appartient à JKR.
> 
> Écrit en mars 2018

Maman, Papa,

Une semaine à peine que les cours ont repris. Poudlard a une ambiance étrange. C’est toujours le château tel que je l’ai connu : chaleureux et mystérieux à la fois. La salle commune rouge et or m’avait manquée, le dortoir partagé et les filles aussi (Hermione un peu moins, c’est vrai, même si notre relation s’est améliorée l’année dernière, depuis le bal de Noël… Est-ce qu’ouvrir le bal de Noël au bras d’un champion peut rapprocher ? En tout cas, elle n’a pas encore commencé les remarques sur les devoirs, même si je pense que ça ne saurait tarder). J’ai beau avoir vu Lavande plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, ce n’est pas la même chose de partager toutes mes journées avec elle. Enfin, vous connaissez l’ambiance survoltée de Poudlard, vous savez ce que c’est de vivre avec ses amies… Le calme de la maison et ma chambre individuelle paraissent irréels à côté !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. J’ai lu le numéro de la Gazette auquel vous faisiez référence : leur description de Poudlard est exagérée. Certes, la venue d’Ombrage, la mort de Cedric Diggory et la prédiction de Harry Potter quant au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ont pas mal chamboulé la vie au château, et l’ambiance légère s’est quelque peu ternie. Mais ce n’est pas aussi mélodramatique que Braithwaite le laisse entendre. J’ai appris à vivre avec la mort de Diggory — et ne suis pas autant à plaindre que son ex petite-amie, si troublant soit un meurtre dans l’école — et Ombrage brasse beaucoup d’air. Elle tente d’imposer ses décisions, mais ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall ne se laissent faire. Le principal problème est que ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sont assez ennuyeux, puisque l’on ne s’entraine pas réellement : on recopie le manuel sans même sortir nos baguettes. Mais sinon, elle n’est pas si insupportable que cela, et puis, on ne la croise pas tellement...

La seule chose que je lui reproche est sa manie de toujours chercher à titiller madame Trelawney. En fait, elle semble avoir une dent contre les matières non-conventionnelles : Hagrid, le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et madame Burbage, celle d’Etude des Moldus, ont déjà eu affaire à elle plusieurs fois — en réalité, elle a inspecté tous les cours, mais ceux-là plus que les autres. Seule McGonagall a réussi à lui imposer sa volonté, mais personne ne résiste madame McGonagall. Je vous ai déjà raconté à quel point la professeure Trelawney était sensible : eh bien, le lendemain de l’inspection de son cours, Lavande et moi sommes allées prendre le thé avec elle. Elle était en pleurs, la pauvre, oscillant entre fébrilité et colère, et depuis elle l’évite comme des Pitiponks dans un marécage. Les gens ne se réalisent pas toute l’intelligence, la loyauté et la gentillesse de madame Trelawney.

Il est vrai que je n’apprécie pas tellement son refus de toute discussion. Lorsqu’on lui a fait remarquer que nos cours étaient bien plus pratiques et instructifs les années précédentes, elle a répondu qu’elle n’approuvait pas la pédagogie de nos anciens professeurs. Pour Quirrell je peux comprendre, il était un Mangemort après tout, mais les compétences de Lockhart et Maugrey ne sont plus à prouver. Et Lupin a été le meilleur enseignant que nous n’ayons jamais eu — elle semble avoir une dent contre lui uniquement parce qu’il est un loup-garou, ce qui est triste. J’aurais voulu lui montrer cet essai sur la lycanthropie que nous avions lu en troisième année mais, à la façon énergique qu’elle a eu de répondre à Harry quand il a tenté d’argumenter, je me suis dit que c’était une mauvaise idée.

Enfin. C’est Ombrage, et ce n’est pas comme si elle avait instauré une politique anti-moldus.

Concernant Vous-Savez-Qui, je n’étais, comme vous, pas tellement convaincue de son retour au début. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione insistent vraiment et Dumbledore les croit. Ernie Macmillan aussi, il s’est disputé avec Seamus à ce sujet. Lavande, comme moi, ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Sinon, Lavande et moi nous sommes inscrites à un club de Défense. Au début, c’était pour pallier nos lacunes mais finalement, c’est l’occasion de rencontrer des élèves des autres maisons et de penser à autre chose qu’aux BUSEs. C’est amusant.

J’espère que tout va bien à la maison.

Je vous aime,

Parvati


	2. Chapter 2

D’un geste assuré, Lavande étale le gloss sur ses lèvres. Deux jolies courbes bordeaux foncé, discrètes, légèrement brillantes, que fait ressortir sur sa peau noire. Elle a moucheté sa peau de poudre, redessiné les lignes de ses joues en quelques adroits coups de pinceaux. Son reflet lui sourit : le liquide crémeux vient remplir la commissure de ses lèvres, et elle le juge parfait. Le miroir lévitant lui dévoile alors ses yeux bruns qu’elle décide d’habiller d’une touche de mascara. Ses cils ainsi noircis s’illuminent d’un point de fard clair, niché dans le creux que forme le nez en passant entre ses prunelles : une paillette de lumière.

Elle pourrait faire chanter sa baguette plutôt que d’inspecter les détails de son visage dans la glace, mais elle aime la jouer moldue. Elle s’amuse à manier les couleurs, les ombres, les textures, à esquisser avec ses palettes des illusions qui colorient ses traits. Un geste du poignet et son nez parait plus long, ses sourcils plus droits, ses joues plus creusées. Lavande travaille son visage comme une peintre sa toile, à ceci près que la sienne est douée d’expression et se renouvelle chaque jour. Le seul sort qu’elle s’autorise ensorcèle son miroir, flottant au-dessus de son lit pour lui éviter de gagner la salle de bains.

Les tubes rendormis dans le tiroir de sa commode, l’Ecossaise modèle ses cheveux. Elle les a lâchés aujourd’hui, se créant une auréole crépue et volumineuse. La brosse passe doucement entre les mèches, sans brusquer les nœuds qui, peu à peu, rendent les armes devant les dents de plastique. Sa tignasse l’enivre d’huile de coco — encore un produit moldu — et l’odeur la rend joyeuse. Comme elle a depuis longtemps renoncé aux élastiques, les boucles sont éloignées de son front par un large ruban rouge, assorti à son uniforme.

Un dernier coup d’œil dans la glace : elle est satisfaite du résultat. Se retournant, elle ouvre finalement sa bulle au reste du dortoir : Parvati achève de serrer sa longue queue-de-cheval. Leur troisième camarade disparait derrière ses rideaux toujours tirés, la quatrième prépare manuels, encre et parchemins. Un bruit d’eau indique que la cinquième est dans la salle de bain et la sixième, invisible, est comme à son habitude déjà descendue. 

L’adolescente rassemble quelques livres éparpillés entre le sol et son bureau mais, au moment de les glisser dans son sac, retient une grimace. Un pic de douleur élance sa main droite, ses doigts peinent à se replier autour des ouvrages. Parvati vole à son secours et range pour elle les pages trop lourdes. Elle dévisse une fiole qui observait, jusque-là, la scène du haut de son étagère. La lewisie se met à embaumer la pièce.

Une noisette de crème se confond avec la peau rougie, la rendant légèrement huileuse. Lavande suit les courbes de ses articulations avec douceur, souligne de quelques gestes assurés les phalanges ressoudées la veille par madame Pomfresh. Le médicament ébauche les contours de la cicatrice laissée par le sort de Greengrass, un dessin de duel inégal. Les muscles de ses doigts abandonnent leurs nœuds crispés sous les massages légers. Enfin elle enrubanne sa main d’une bande de gaze qui s’imprègne de l’entêtante odeur. 

Les dernières préparations ainsi conclues, les deux étudiantes quittent leur dortoir.

~

— J’ai fini le dernier Cassandra Vablatsky, annonce Lavande par-dessus ses œufs brouillés. Il est merlinement génial !

— Ne me spoile pas ! la menace Parvati de sa fourchette. Je ne veux rien savoir tant que je ne l’ai pas entre les mains. 

— Tu ne veux pas que je te prête le mien ?

— Par Morgane, non ! pas un livre d’astrologie. Ce n’est pas la même chose s’il n’est pas neuf ! Je l’ai commandé il y a trois semaines de toute façon, il ne devrait plus attarder à arriver.

— Les hiboux postiers sont lents en ce moment, remarque Lavande. En général, Fleury et Bott livre plus rapidement.

Son amie hausse les épaules :

— Marietta a dit à Padma que pas mal de hiboux qui disparaissent en ce moment. D’après sa mère, qui travaille à la poste de Londres, les colis ont souvent du retard. Tout ce que je veux c’est qu’Ombrage ne le contrôle pas.

— Attends, elle contrôle le courrier ? Dumbledore la laisse faire ?

— Ce n’est pas officiel, explique-t-elle, mais hier, pendant que tu étais à l’infirmerie, je suis passée voir madame Trewlawney. Elle a vu dans sa boule de cristal Ombrage qui fouillait la volière… Elle te passe le bonjour d’ailleurs et te dit que ce que tu désires finira par arriver, mais qu’il te faudra de la patience.

— Mais pourquoi Ombrage fouillerait-elle la volière ? Elle a peur qu’on se fasse livrer des produits illégaux ? s’étonne la plus grande des deux, avant de reprendre, soucieuse : elle a ajouté quelque chose sur ce que je désirais le plus ? 

Nouvel haussement d’épaules :

— Je n’en sais rien. C’est Ombrage, il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’on la comprenne un jour. Et non, elle n’a rien dit de plus que « dites à votre amie que son souhait le plus cher tardera à venir mais que, lorsqu’il arrivera, sa patience aura été récompensée ».

— Oh.

— Ca présage de belles choses avec un certain roux !

— Titi ! On avait dit que ce qui se disait dans le dortoir restait dans le dortoir, s’écrie Lavande en noyant son regard dans son jus de pomme.

Parvati réplique par une taquinerie mais sa voix est couverte par une nuée de bruissements d’ailes. Des volatiles de tailles diverses emplissent la Grande Salle et se posent devant les élèves, évitant gracieusement les couverts qui encombrent les longues tables de bois. Une chouette brune tend une patte à Lavande qui récupère La Gazette du Sorcier, tandis qu’une petite boule rousse délivre à Parvati une lettre de ses parents.

Entre les pages grisées, quelques banalités. Un dossier entier est consacré à un entretien de Cornelius Fudge avec un opposant politique que Lavande juge immédiatement inintéressant. Elle s’arrête une poignée de secondes sur la plume laconique de Rita Skeeter dans la rubrique Littérature, mais le dernier roman vedette ne retient pas son attention. Finalement elle dévale les feuillets pour se plonger dans les horoscopes. Gémeaux pour elle, bélier pour Parvati.

— Mon horoscope dit exactement la même chose que madame Trewlawney ! glousse-t-elle.

Sa destinataire ne répond pas immédiatement, plongée dans sa missive. Un pli est apparu entre ses sourcils mais son visage reste inexpressif. L’adolescente l’observe sans rien dire, sachant que la confidence viendra d’elle-même, lorsque son amie sortira de ses pensées.

— Mes parents se sont disputés avec un nouveau voisin, finit-elle par annoncer d’une voix plate, morne. Il prend mon père de haut parce qu’il est Né-Moldu et immigré.

— Et… Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont faire pour se défendre ?

A peine la question a-t-elle jailli que Lavande se mord les lèvres. Elle est maladroite, pas du tout ce que sa meilleure amie a besoin d’entendre. Les mots lui manquent pour exprimer son soutien, refusent de s’aligner correctement. Heureusement, Parvati semble lire son soutien dans ses pensées car son regard, bien qu’attristé, reste doux.

— Ils vont attendre la prochaine réunion des copropriétaires pour voir comment la situation évolue. Le reste de l’immeuble les connaît depuis longtemps, n’est pas raciste, et sera de leur côté si elle dégénère.

La romantique opine, soulagée, mais son amie poursuit :

— Mon père s’inquiète pour Padma et moi. Il dit que cela lui arrive de plus en plus souvent et veut que l’on prévienne madame McGonagall à la moindre remarque.

— Poudlard est l’endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne, avance Lavande. La pire chose qui puisse t’arriver serait de faire équipe avec des Serpentard en Potions.

— Ou de recevoir un Sortilège Cuisant sur la main…

— Nope, ça c’est spécialité Lavande Brown. Tu en reçois seulement si tu as mon absence abyssale de discrétion en duel.

— Quoi, tu t’es mise à crier sur Greengrass pour attirer son attention ?

— J’ai couru vers elle dès que je l’ai vue Stupéfier les Deuxième Année, et elle a entendu le bruit de mes talons.

— Moi qui pensais que tu avais clamé haut et fort qu’il lui fallait affronter un adversaire à sa taille ! Je suis déçue. 

Lavande a un demi-sourire, Parvati renchérit d’une blague, et la discussion escalade jusqu’à atteindre de faux airs de théâtre. L’ambiance est étrange : à la fois légère comme une amitié adolescente et pesante comme les doutes du même âge. Elles sont jeunes mais ont conscience des tensions politiques, des convictions qui les feront grandir trop vite.

Le petit-déjeuner achevé, Parvati se rend à la volière répondre à ses parents et Lavande s’engage sur les escaliers menant à l’infirmerie. Sa main ne lui fait plus mal mais est dépourvue de force. Elle n’ose pas l’appuyer sur la rampe de bois ni l’utiliser pour réajuster son sac, et le bandage qu’elle a refait après avoir appliqué le baume se dénoue quand elle bouge les doigts.

Pénétrant dans la petite pièce confinée, elle trouve madame Pomfresh au chevet de Stewart Ackerley, son amie Orla Quirke assise au bord du lit. Le visage du Serdaigle a retrouvé sa couleur normale, seules quelques cicatrices vertes demeurant dans le creux de son cou. Il a cependant l’air exténué, un effet secondaire de la potion salvatrice. La Cinquième Année reste en retrait, attendant que l’infirmière achève son office pour lui montrer sa main. La seconde étudiante, la remarquant néanmoins, saute du matelas, vient vers elle et la remercie chaleureusement de son intervention de la veille. 

Elle-même semble aller mieux : ses oreilles ont désenflé, ses cheveux ont quitté leurs formes de serpents et ses joues ont perdu toutes traces de griffures.

— Stewart a de la fièvre depuis hier soir. Une allergie à l’un des Sortilèges, apparemment, explique-t-elle sur une question de Lavande. Les sorts en eux-mêmes n’étaient pas si dangereux. Madame Pomfresh m’a soignée bien plus facilement, il m’a fallu à peine une heure pour aller mieux. Je serais sortie hier s’il n’avait pas été coincé ici.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Greengrass vous a attaqués ? demande l’Ecossaise d’une voix qu’elle voudrait douce et rassurante, mais qui sonne plutôt curieuse. Les attaques racistes sont moins… violentes et frontales que cela et, en général, les Serpentard évitent de se faire prendre.

La Polonaise croise les bras et darde sur elle un regard aigu. Lavande se fige malgré elle sous les yeux perçants qui la détaillent de haut en bas. Elle n’a pas l’habitude de se sentir fragile mais ces prunelles la jaugent de près, et quelque chose dans la façon dont elles cherchent à déterminer si elle est digne ou non de la réponse la met profondément mal à l’aise. Cette gamine ne s’embarrasse pas des apparences, contrairement à elle. 

— Je ne suis pas seulement Née-Moldue, répond-elle finalement avec un défi teinté d’ironie, mais aussi lesbienne et ses idées de Sacrée Vingt-huit ne peuvent, de toute évidence, pas supporter tout l’éclat de mon identité sans se sentir menacées.

Le seul mot auquel l’adolescente peut penser est « oh ». Suspectant néanmoins qu’il n’est pas approprié, elle avance à la place, d’un ton neutre :

— Tu ferais une bonne Gryffondor avec cette fierté.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu’elle l’admire pour s’assumer dans l’homophobie ambiante, elle ne lui souhaite pas non plus du courage pour faire face aux esprits fermés des élèves, et pas seulement Serpentard, ni ne lui énonce la violence que cela sous-entend. La Deuxième Année sait tout cela, n’a pas besoin de l’entendre de sa bouche. Alors à la place elle lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux et sincère comme elle en distribue si souvent, pour lui signifier qu’elle a un soutien dans ce château.

— Merci, répond la plus jeune du bout des lèvres, souriant doucement.

Madame Pomfresh annonce que, Stewart s’étant finalement endormi, le tour de Lavande est venu. Refaire le bandage et étaler une nouvelle couche de potion ne prend pas longtemps, et la passionnée d’astrologie peut sortir peu de temps après. Le baume a apaisé les douleurs de ses doigts et elle peu réajuster son sac sur l’épaule droite sans avoir l’air d’un manchot déséquilibré.

Elle dévale les marches en évitant les pièges, traverse les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque où elle a convenu de retrouver Parvati pour réviser.

Une poigne agrippe son uniforme et le bout rond d’une baguette s’enfonce dans sa peau. Elle se sent emportée hors de l’allée, plaquée dans un angle désert. Une voix rauque, basse et fielleuse comme une bourrasque automnale, agresse son oreille :

— En tant que Sang-Pure, tu devrais être fière de tes origines au lieu de jouer les héroïnes devant ces Veracrasses putrides ! Tu as fait honte à toute la population sorcière en me dénonçant…

La surprise lui coupe la parole : Lavande fixe une Daphné Greengrass menaçante, dont les yeux bruns exhalent une écrasante aura de puissance et de contrôle. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour, la surprise balayée, se reprendre et chercher sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe… Un temps d’hésitation que la Serpentard met à profit. Elle commence doucement, transfigurant son écharpe en un long serpent émeraude — un sort qu’elle semble décidément apprécier. Elle amorce un geste en direction de son visage mais, cette fois-ci, l’Ecossaise réagit et bloque le maléfice en chemin vers sa peau.

Les deux Sang-Pures s’échangent quelques jets colorés, offensive contre défensive. Lavande pare du mieux qu’elle peut, tentant de se frayer une voie vers le couloir principal et d’échapper ainsi au duel. Ses charmes du Bouclier sont fragiles et ne tiennent pas longtemps sous l’avalanche dont les accable la vert et argent.

Elle pourtant pacifique, naïve, refusant d’accepter que le danger puisse se profiler dans les hautes sphères de l’Angleterre sorcière, en vient à regretter ne pas être plus entraînée à l’attaque. Elle réalise, à mesure que la châtaine l’accule contre le mur froid, que sa victoire précédente n’était due qu’à l’effet de surprise et non à ses talents, contrairement à ce qu’elle s’était plu à croire ; et cela l’inquiète. Elle ne veut pas finir à l’infirmerie comme les Deuxième Année, or Greengrass paraît déterminée à l’y envoyer.

— Qu’est-ce que cette ménagerie !

Le ton pompeux fait sursauter les deux étudiantes, alors que la silhouette enrobée et rose de madame Ombrage se dessine à l’orée de leur ring. La sucrerie semble avoir fondu de son visage, laissant place à une expression acide, brûlante. La Gryffondor ouvre la bouche pour se défendre, mais la nouvelle enseignante la devance de son autorité affûtée, presque coupante :

— De telles manières, une telle sauvagerie venant de deux familles modèles ! J’en attendais plus de vous, jeunes filles… Dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

~

— J’ai eu une retenue… Ombrage m’a surprise alors que je me défendais contre Greengrass, qui se vengeait pour hier… Du coup je vais passer trois heures dans son bureau mercredi soir…

Parvati, qui avait levé les yeux de son devoir à l’entente de cette voix abattue, se penche au-dessus de la table pour poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie. Elle ne peut que lui chuchoter ses encouragements, à cause de la bibliothécaire, mais la réconforte de son mieux. 

Lavande pousse un long soupir et se prend la tête entre les mains. Qu’a-t-elle fait pour mériter tout cela ?


	3. Outro

Maman, Papa,

Oubliez tout ce que j’ai dit sur Ombrage. Je ne la supporte pas. Elle est hautaine, orgueilleuse et manipulatrice. Elle a mis une retenue à Lavande parce qu’elle se défendait contre une Serpentard — c’est-à-dire que la Serpentard l’attaquait déloyalement et qu’elle se défendait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne m’est jamais arrivé, j’évite le conflit comme vous me l’avez conseillé. Mais Lavande ! C’est injuste et immérité, elle ne cause pas de problèmes, se tient sage, est sérieuse et ne provoquerait jamais un duel par pur amusement… McGonagall le sait : elle a été la première surprise de la voir dans son bureau, mais elle ne peut pas s’opposer aux retenues infligées par une autre enseignante… Et le pire c’est que, comme elle est collée mercredi soir, elle va rater une seconde fois notre visite à madame Trelawney (la dernière fois, elle était à l’infirmerie à cause de la même élève…) pour copier des lignes en présence de cette autre insupportable Greengrass. Supporter l’autre serpent au lieu de boire un thé dans la salle confinée et chaleureuse de la Tour nord…

Pardon. Ces lettres sont notre seul moyen de communication, je ne devrais pas perdre du temps à m’énerver dedans. J’espère que vous allez bien, que tout se passe bien à la maison, et que vous avez reçu le nouveau télescope — si oui, envoyez-moi une photo ! Orion et sa Grande Nébuleuse devraient être particulièrement belles à observer avec l’hiver qui arrive… Les Gémeaux aussi, bien sûr… Vous penserez à nous ! J’ai hâte, pour ma part, d’avoir astronomie !

Sinon, cela fait un petit moment que je n’ai pas vu Padma — enfin on se croise dans les couloirs, on se parle rapidement, mais on n’a pas encore pris le temps de se poser pour vraiment discuter. Elle est pas mal occupée par ses missions de Préfète. Cependant, on s’est promis que l’on irait à Pré-au-lard ensemble, avec Lavande et quelques Serdaigle, sûrement Anthony et Lisa (d’ailleurs Anthony est l’autre Préfet… Vous qui lui aviez trouvé l’air si sérieux en juillet !). Les dates de sorties n’ont pas encore été affichées, j’espère que ça ne va plus tarder, j’ai besoin de mon stock de bonbons et de ma tenue pour Halloween ! 

J’ai finalement reçu le livre sur les alignements astraux dont je vous avais parlé — il a mis trois semaines pour être livré ! Je n’en pouvais plus d’attendre ! — et il est tout simplement génial. Magnifique. Cassandra Vablatsky étudie non seulement l’astrologie à la façon sorcière, avec les lois et les outils que l’on connaît, mais elle consacre en plus toute une partie au point de vue des Centaures… C’est réellement enrichissant, parce que leur conception du déterminisme astral est totalement différente de la nôtre — par exemple, l’ascendance est moins mise en avant que chez nous, et un alignement hors du commun va servir à prévoir le futur là où on recoupe les cartographies de plusieurs jours. Je sais que vous n’aimez pas tellement l’astrologie mais vous devriez vraiment le lire, il est passionnant.

Promis, je travaille sérieusement pour les BUSEs.

J’espère que tout va bien à la maison,

Je vous aime,

Parvati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce tryptique, surtout des lettres de Parvati... J'aurais aimé me réapproprier plus Lavande et Parvati, exploiter d'autres facettes de leurs personnalités, être plus dans l'ironie quant à Ombrage... Mais je n'avais juste plus le temps après trois réécritures.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout !


End file.
